Divergent: Candor or Dauntless
by DauntingFire
Summary: Just like it said on the title. Candor or Dauntless aka truth or dare! The players are Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah and Lynn. In some chapters there will be a bit of never have I ever, bed wed dead and would you rather. Couples are Fourtis, Christina x Will, Uriah x Marlene, Shauna x Zeke.
1. Chapter 1

Tris's POV

Okay this is it, the moment, the moment that decides my faith! Either stay at dauntless or be factionless. My heart is beating so hard I feel as if everyone can hear it.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Peter

6\. Will

7\. Christina

I gasp as I saw my ranking, I thought I would came in 12th or last place or something. I can hear my surrounding roaring in cheers. Ugh I'm really disappointed and angry that Peter made it. Christina came up to me and gulf me in a huge hug with Will and Uriah.

"You we made it!" She screamed out

"Congrats for first Tris" Uriah and will congratulate me and I thank them.

"Hey! Guys a game of Candor or Dauntless at my place on Friday!" Uriah yelled as he run of to tells more people about it. Then Christina and Will kissed it's a bit to sloppy for my taste. Then I went away from them but just a couple of foot away when I felt somebody tapping my shoulder. I turned around seeing my boyfriend, Tobias.

"Congrats Tris, you think a hug will give anything away?" He asked me

"You know what? I don't really care!" I said as I kissed him then I felt him slowly kissing me back. After we pull back, I see a wide eyed Christina and Will's mouth hanging open.

"Explain now!" Christina said as she dragged me out of the room.

"What was that?" She said

" A kiss" I said innocently.

"I know it was a kiss but is there something between you guys?" She asked me

"Yes" I said sheepishly

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled

"I told you about me and Will" She continued

"Well I didn't you or anyone because I don't want anyone to think the only reason that I ranked 1st is because I 'got it on' with my instructor" I replied

"Girl you know that would never do that" Christina said

"I know but I have many doubts and thinking that anything can go wrong" I said

"Can you forgive me?" I ask playfully

"Well I'll think about it" Christina said playfully also

"Uhh Yessss!"She said as she hug me

Tobias's POV

After a couple of minutes gone by the girls haven't come in yet.

"He Four you think we should hear they're conversation?" Will asked

"But that's not right" I said

"Well why don't we 'accidently' hear the conversation" Will said wiggling his eyebrow

"Oh then that would be a whole different story" I said as we near the doorway.

"So what do you want to know" Tris said slowly and Christina eye's widen in delight

"When did you start falling for him?! When did this happened?! How long has this been going on?! Did you guys 'did it'? When was your first kiss? Have you ever wore his clothes?! Did you guys ever have a full blown make out session" Christina said really fast as Tris and my face is red.

" First of all I am not answering all of those question and secondly how the heck did those question even came out?" Tris said then Christina was about to talk.

"Nope don't answer that" Tris said

"Okay so this happened in stage 2 and we never 'did it'" Tris said

"Oh what a shame" Christina jokingly say as Tris playfully punch her arm.

"Now lets shop until we drop" Christina exclaim.

"WAIT what?! Now?! But the party is in 2 days" Tris said.

"Exactly which we only have 48 hours to get ready!" Christina said

"UH OMG look is that Will?! Omg he's shirtless!" Tris said as she's pointing in at this room. I look over at Will and his face turn bright red.

"OMG WHERE?! Uh I mean cool whatever WHERE?!" Christina said as she turned around and Tris made a mad dash into the hallway.

"I don't see Wi-" She turned around and to see no Tris.

"Aww heck no!" She said as she ran to find Tris

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!" Christina yelled

Will and I walk towards each other.

"What just happen?" I said

"Girl drama?" Will said but it sounded more like a question.

Tris's POV

Since I have a head start and I can run really fast, stop and look anywhere to hide. Then I see the Dauntless Born Dorm so I went in seeing Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah packing then they look at me. I was really out of breath.

"Do, do you guys have a wig and some clothes that can hid my tattoo" I said

"I have a wig" Uriah said holding a red really long wig and the girls and I look at him weirdly before I took it.

"I here I have a crop top but it can only cover half of your tattoo and this short pant" Marlene said.

"What about that make up stuff to cover it?" Lynn said

"Its your lucky day since I have some make up" Uriah said as we look at him as if he's some sort of weird alien.

"Why" I asked as I wore the wig. Then I went in the bathroom to change into the crop top and the pants. Once I put them on I came out then look at ,myself in the mirror.

"It was for a dare. Zeke dare me to steal some foundation from mom's make up box and I guess from this day on I forgot to give it to her." Uriah said as Marlene took it and but some of it on my tattoo. Before I know it, I look like a different person!

"Do I look not-Tris like" I asked them as they all replied yes.

"Oh and here where this" Lynn said tossing me a small containers.

"What is this?" I asked

"Contact lenses" Lynn said I opened it seeing that it's purple.

"But it's purple" Marlene said.

"Ehh who cares" Lynn said as I put them on.

"Okay lets review, your name is Diana. You are an amity transfer, and you have a French accent. You're a preppy girl!" Uriah said

"Which is like the opposite of who you are!" Marlene exclaim

"And you're 17" Lynn said then the door is open revealing Christina, Tobias and Will. What is this hunt for Tris and torture her and her feet with the power of shopping?

"Uh have you guys seen Tris?" Will asked as all of them said no. Christina didn't say anything about them lying, boy they're good at lying. But I myself is in between.

"Who is she?" Christina said pointing at me. Okay here we go Tris don't make any reason for Christina to suspect that I'm lying.

"OOh hi!" I said in a very cheerful voice with the accent.

"What's your name?" Tobias asked me with that 'I think I know who you are face' Oh crap can he recognized me?

"I'm Diana! I was an Amity transfer! I'm 17 years old: I said

"I can tell" Will said. then Christina look at me suspiciously.

" OMG girl your shoes is fabu!" I exclaimed pointing at her shoes

"where did you get it?" I asked

"Oh I got it at Bella's" Christina said.

"Omg gurl I love that place!" I said

"Okay I guess Tris isn't here so off we go" Will said as all 3 of them left.

"Wow you're good at acting!" Lynn said

"Thank you thank you" I said dramatically in my normal voice.

"Hey would you mine if I keep this for a little while?" I said with a devious smile.

"sure" Marlene and Uriah said. Then I went out to go find Tobias. I saw the 3 of them split up. Tobias went to the left, Christina went forward while Will went to the right. I came up to Tobias.

"Hey" I said flirtatiously in my 'Diana' voice.

"Oh hey Diana" He said then I went forward and kiss him, he was about to pull me away but he kissed back. When we pull away he has this shock face.

"Tris is it you?" he asked me and I took of the wig.

"Yup!" I said

"You're good at this stuff" Tobias said

"For the sake of my life be a good boyfriend and please don't tell Christina" I begged as he sigh and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later after the whole get your apartment and job ceremony. The party starts at 6 pm

 _ **Tris**_ _ **POV**_

When I woke up I feel a tight grip on my waist and try to wiggle out of Tobias's grasp. I didn't want to wake him up but about 5 minutes of trying to break free it worked. I got into my bathroom then my phone ringed, I look to see who it is and it said Christina. I answered the call.

 _"Omg Tris! Where were you?" Christina said_

 _"Oh just busy being Diana" I said causally_

 _"Omg thank god! I thought Four was cheating on you because he's being seeing 'Diana' Also THAT WAS YOU!" She screamed out_

 _"Sheesh don't make me deaf and yes I was Diana" I said_

 _"Trissy I'm coming to Four's apartment and yes I know you're there so get ready!" She said then hang up._ Trissy is my nickname so I decide to return the favor and call her Chrissy. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my clothes, yes I have clothes at his house alright? I wonder if I will ever move in with him. Then I took a shower and put on my clothes. It's a crop top and underneath it is my black tank top, black leggings and my black flats which I call shopping shoes since this will take like 4 hours. When I walk out of the bathroom, Tobias isn't at our bed anym- I mean his bed not mine, it's his bed! I walk into the kitchen seeing him eating my dauntless cake!

"Wha? Toby! That was my cake!" I said as I pouted while he laughs at me.

"I'll get you another one" He said as I pouted more. Then I heard the door being knock.

"I'll get it" I said as I opened the door revealing Chrissy.

"Trissy!" She exclaimed

"Chrissy" I said

"Oh hey Four" Christina said

"Come on we have to make you look irresistible" Christina said

"For Four" She whispered and I blushed.

"Okay gotta go bye Four" I said as I grabbed Christina and close the door. She grabbed me and rush towards Flame Kat.

"This is my favorite store and this is the one where we'll get our dresses." She said as she went in. I follow behind her. About 20 minutes of trying on dresses, I still haven't found the one. Then I went out and spot this short party dress. It's dark red with black jewels swirl and some black lace for the outline. It's a bit to slutty for me but it's very beautiful so I grabbed it.

"look Chrissy!" I said showing her the dress and she gasp.

"OMG Trissy pie I can't believe that you picked that out." Christina said

"Hey what are you trying to say" I said a bit offended.

"it doesn't matter we have a tight dateline" She exclaim dramatically. I put on the dress then examined myself in the mirror. It hug my body in all the right places, my breast looks bigger and so does my butt. I always thought that I'm flat chested. Also you can see my curves really well but this dress is to revealing. I came out and Christina gasped.

"Okay hands down you're buying this." she said

"But its a bit revealing" I said but to be honest I kind of wanted this.

"Honey who cares and beside don't we want to surprise a special someone" she said as she wiggled her eyebrow and I blushed.

"Okay I will but not for that reason." I said as pay for the dress.

"are we done now" I asked

"what no!" she said

"Do you even know how to play Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um no" I said sheepishly.

"Well someone will ask you candor or dauntless. Candor is when you ask a question and Dauntless is when you are given a dare to do. If you decide not to do the given dare or question the penalty is to strip a piece of clothing which does not include shoes, sock and accessories.

"No come on we're going to Hale's heels" She said as she took me next door, which so happened to be the shoe store. I look around trying to spot the perfect heel, oh my gosh am I turning into Christina?

About 2 hours later I gotten a black golden studded wedges with one strap that goes over my foot that is outlined in gold, then a black tank top, black stocking, a short lose black shorts, a black crop top, and red cardigan to match my red dress.

"Okay one last store left" she said as she grabbed to...oh heck no! It Dauntless Secret where girls get those lingerie.

"here we are!" She exclaimed

"What I'm going in there!" I exclaimed

"But Tris you have too! Besides come on think about Four" She cooed"Oh my gosh Chris you gotta stop doing that" I said as I walked into the store. Really Tris you're bad at this whole 'don't do it but come on Four' thing. About 2 more hours of torture we finally finish. Christina me buy like 30 sets of matching bra and underwear, lacy and the bra are push up. The one I'm wearing tonight is a dark red lacy push up bra with matching lacy underwear.

"Okay come on lets go! Like I told you we are on a tight schedule! Also we're meeting Shauna, Marlene and Lynn at my apartment" She said

"Please don't make me look like a stripper or something like that" I said

"Of course not" She said we're both holding like a million shopping bags then she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to her apartment. When she opened the door Uriah, Zeke, Tobias and Will is also here with Lynn, Shauna and Marlene.

"What are you boys doing here" Christina said as she crossed her arm. I dropped my bag and lay on her couch, I'm so exhausted from that 4 hour shopping trip.

"Oh were just going to see you girls get ready' Uriah said and the girls including me raise at eyebrow.

"No not like that I meant seeing how you girls get ready" He said

"Uh no beside Christina love dramatic entrances so meaning you can't see us before we're fully ready" Shauna said

"Is that like a Dauntless Secret bag?" Lynn asked me then Tobias looked at me.

"Uh yeah" I said awkwardly

"Your welcome Four" Christina said with a smirk and I throw a pillow at her.

"Now out you go we're on a dateline here" Shauna said

"Or unless you want us very fashionable late" Marlene said and the boys rushed out since they hate waiting on us like last time.

"Okay come on let's get dressed!" Lynn said as I grabbed the clothes I'm going to wear. The matching lingerie, tank top, crop top, dress, cardigan, heels, stocking and shorts. Once I put all those layers on I look in the mirror still looking good. You could still see my curves and all that. I came out and Christina and Shauna became or little 'stylist'. Christina do my hair and Shauna did Marlene but Lynn doesn't want anything to do with all of that stuff. Then Christina did my make up. It was a light smoky eye, dark red lip sticky, she applied some fake eye lashes, then she did a bit of contouring. Then she moved on to my nail which she colored dark red then onto my accessories.

"So Tris are you and Four a thing?" Lynn asked me

"Nope" I said

"But I heard from people that they saw you and Four kiss" Shauna said

"Hey Tris can you come with me to my closet to help me pick out an earring" Christina said as I came with her to the walk in closet once the door is closed she grabbed her earrings.

"Why didn't you tell her?" She asked me

"I just don't want anyone to know yet" I said

"But Will and I know" She said

"yeah but we didn't tell both of you, you saw us" I said

"Also I don't know if he want us to go public" I continued

"Don't worry Trissy when there is a dare that make Four so jelly he'll admit that you're his girlfriend" She said

"what's in that little mind of yours?" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias POV

"Okay it's 6:00pm and they're still not here" Zeke said

"Maybe being late is a girls thing?" I ask

"No I remember one time when Christina was late for our date and she said she was 'fashionably late'" Will said

"What does that mean" Uriah ask"It means when a girl is late that has something to do with fashion or something like that" Will replied. Then the door opened revealing the girls then my eyes landed on Tris. My eyes widen and my mouth hang open.

"Let's start and boys close your mouth" Shauna said as the boys and I go back to normal, I really want Tris to sit on my lap right now but I think we're still keeping this relationship a secret.

"uhm, yes okay! MAH APARTMENT SO I GET TO GO FIRST!" Zeke exclaimed as he look around to spot his victim.

"Ahh yes Four my buddy" He said in a devious voice.

"Candor or Dauntless" He asked me. If I pick candor then he'll ask me about my past so...

"Dauntless" I said

"You pick well my friend" Zeke said with some weird voice.

"I dare you to go out to the pit, and sing anaconda. You also need to but something in your pants to make your butt look bigger. Oh and you need to twerk!" He said as I glared at him, it could of been worse but I'm feeling like I just lost my dignity right there.

"OOH I'll get the pillow" Christina said as she grabbed Tris with her. About 2 minutes later hey got the pillow and shove it at me.

"Where did you get the pillow?" Lynn asked

"Oh from a certain someone's bed" Tris said trying not to laugh but Christina did.

"What my pillow?!" Zeke exclaimed as all of us laughed while clutching our stomach. I went into the bathroom to put my 'butt' on and then came out.

"Omg Four your butt is so big I'm feeling so self conscious right now" Marlene joked

"Let's just get this over with" I growled as everyone came along outside to the pit.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK IT'S FOUR THE DAUNTLESS PRODIGY" Uriah yelled as everyone look and stared at me/ Oh thanks a lot Uriah!

"My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't" Then I singed the whole song while twerking on random stuff. I look to my right seeing Tris taking a video of this and so is the other. Once I finish the song, I run back and took the pillows out from my pants.

"Aww Four your big bootyful butt is now gone" Christina said as everyone except for me laugh.

"I'll get you back or this Zeke!" I said

"Okay now Will Candor or dauntless" I said

"Well since I don't want to face the wrath of Four so I'll have to go with Candor" he said

"Tell everyone you're worst fear" I said as I smirked

"It's uhh...a pony" He said as everyone laugh.

"Why" Shauna asked

"Well does I'm just scared they're going to trample me" He said as he coughed at look out for his next victim.

"Okay Lynn Candor or Dauntless" He asked

"Finally some it's my turn!" Lynn exclaimed

"DAUNTLESS!" She yelled

"Have Christina do your make up, Tris to pick out what she's wearing, Marlene to do your hair and Shauna to do your manicure and pedicure" Will said

"Screw you Will! Screw you!" She yelled as

Tris POV

Me, Shauna, Marlene and Christina all looked excited as we took her into Christina's apartment. The 4 of us huddle up into the corner to talk about what we should do for Lynn while she waited in the bathroom"

"Okay what about girly!" I said

"Yass!" All 3 of them said

"Okay like your average girly girl or like a princess?" Christina asked

"Princess" The 3 of us replied

"But where will we get the ballgown" Shauna asked

"Oh don't worry she has a tone since that's the first thing Chrissy over here did when initiation was over" I said, it's true she also bought me a couple. I didn't even know dauntless even have those.

"But what about the size?" Marlene asked

"We all where the same size clothes" Chrissy said

"Okay so the hair, up or down" Marlene asked as all of us said down.

"Lets go!" Shauna exclaimed as she grabbed Lynn out of the bathroom. I went into Christina's walk in closet. I grabbed the long sleeve bright hot pink gown. Wait why do dauntless even sell pink? It has many lace outlining the top and just ruffles below the hip area. I look around for the shoe and picked out matching pink stilettoes. I also grabbed a little pink tiara to match the pink theme. When I got to the others, I see they almost finish they're job.

"I got the stuff" I said as I showed them the outfit.

"You guys hate me don't you" Lynn asked

"AND DONE!" Marlene said as I put the tiara on her head.

_20 minutes later_

okay we're finally finished! Lynn took one look at herself in the mirror and she almost gagged. We took her back to the apartment.

"And now! Bow down the her royal highness" Christina said

"Princess Ashlynn!" Shauna exclaimed as we pushed Lynn in.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK WILL!" Lynn yelled. As the guys laugh seeing how incredibly girly this is.

"Also you to Tris since you pick this mess of an outfit" She said pointing at her dress. We all sat down and she gave me a death glare.

"Tris, Candor or dauntless?" She asked me. I know I'm going to play real safe since I know her dare could be really extreme.

"Candor" I said as Uriah boo

"PANSYCAKE!" He yelled as everyone yelled said shut up.

"Rumor has it that you were in a relationship with someone since somebody saw you kissing someone" She said as I look at Christina.

"Did you tell her?!" I whispered

" I didn't tell her anything I swear" She whispered back, I look at Tobias for approval and he gave me a slight nod.

"Um it's Four" I said as everyone except for me, Four, Chrissy and Will look really shock and they're mouth are open.

"Omg..." Marlene said

"I thought Four is gay" Uriah said

"Same" Shauna said

"I'm offended" Four said

"Well it's because when I made you go on a double date with me and some other girl, you made her storm out of the restaurant in 3 minutes" Zeke said

"Okay okay back to the game" Four said annoyed

"Candor or Dauntless dear Chrissy" I said

"Hmm Dauntless" She said

"I dare you to go out and purpose to the first person you see. If they say no, yell at them because they cheated on you and say that you also cheated on them and kiss Will. It's the same thing if they say yes." I said as I'm proud of my dare.

"I can't believe a stiff just said that" Lynn said as I growled at her

"And this is why I'm not a stiff anymore" I said as Will and I follow Christina out and the first person she see is uh oh this is about to get real interesting! It's Eric.

"Come on" I said as she walk to him. She bend down on her knee.

"Eric whatever your last name is! I know from the moment when you made me hang over the chasm, I feel in love with you! Your cruelty, horrible, rough personality turns me on. So would you do the honor of becoming my husband?" Christina asked, good thing I was recording this whole thing. Everyone out here looked at them.

"What no!" Eric said

"I KNEW IT!" Christina exclaimed

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT TRAMP OF A GIRL! BUT GUESS WHAT? I ALSO CHEATED ON YOU TOOO!" he yelled and grab Will. They both have a make out session in the middle of the pit. All 3 of us went back in as I clutch my stomach from laughing so hard. I show all of them the video.

"what you recorded that?!" Chrissy yelled as I laughed harder

"Yup would you think I wouldn't record it?" I asked as everyone else laughed also.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christina POV**_

"Okay my turn, let's see" I said as try to look for the next person to go.

"Uriah you haven't gone yet so Candor or dauntless" I asked

"Finally! And girl do you even need to ask that question" Uriah said

"Fine then, I dare you to kiss any girl that you would date" I said as his face turn red, he was about to take of his jacket.

"Dude I didn't know my brother was a pansycake!" Zeke exclaimed as Uriah growled at him.

"Fine then but all of you have to close your eye" Uriah said as everybody agreed.

"Why does us guys have to close our eyes? I mean it's not like your gay or anything" Four joked.

"Let it go Four, let it go! If Elsa can do it you can to!" Uriah exclaimed

"You just had to put a Frozen reference don't you" Tris commented.

"Yes yes I do so close your eyes!" He said. I closed my eyes, I know he'll kiss Marlene! I just know it! I peek my eyes open and see Uriah kissing Marlene and I could tell she's loving it and she's kissing BACK! OMG! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I remember last time when we have a little girl meeting we tell each other who our crush is and a bit of a relationship update.

"You can open your eyes now" Uriah said. I see Marlene and Uriah's face is red.

"Whos was it Christina?" Shauna asked

"It's obviously Marlene!" I said as I squealed.

"How did you know?" Marlene asked

"Oh puh lease! It's like asking Tris, what's Four's fear" I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait but does she?" Will asked

"Of course" Tris and I said in same time.

"Would you mine spilling it?" Marlene said hopefully.

"Not a chance" Tris replied.

"Okay on with the game!" Uriah said

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" He asked

"Duh I am dauntless, am I?" Lynn said

"I dare you to call someone in Tris's contact, you're some Italian guy who wanted to sell some 2 year expired meatball for $5,000" Uriah said

"why does it have to be on my contact list" Tris complained

'Because it would be hilarious to sell it to someone you know" Four said

" Fine" She said as she hand her the phone.

"Okay I'll pick some guy name Robert" Lynn said

"Who's Robert?" Four ask, I can see the jealousy coming in.

"Look like somebody is jealous!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Shut up" Four said. Then Lynn called this Robert guy.

"Hello Beatrice" Robert said

"Aww I'm not Beatrice my friend I'm just borrowing her phone for some business recreation" Lynn said in her Italian accent.

"Okay then what do you need mam." He asked

"Ahh, would you mind buying some lovely meatball? It's only been 2 year expired" She said as I'm showing a pillow to my face so I won't laugh.

" Uhh, if it's expired then I can't eat it. I'm sorry mam, I can't buy this" He said politely.

"Tell you what, this meatball have been $7,000. But for you my friend I'll lower it to $5,000" She said

"Um sorry mam, I still can't buy it. Have a lovely day" He said then hang up.

"Okay my turn but can I make a group dare?" She asked as my eyes widen. Oh crap this is her revenge dare!.

"Sure" Zeke said as she smile real creepy at us.

"Okay I dare Chrissy, Trissy, Shauna and Marlene to do that Mean girl Scene" She said oh crap please not the jingle bell one! Please not that one!

"The scene where they're at the winter talent show, where they 'dance' to jingle bell rock" Lynn said as all the girls look shock while the guys look confused.

"No why!" Shauna screamed.

"That dance is so slutty beside where will you get the dress?" Marlene asked

"Already go it here for us" Lynn said as she throw us the complete outfits.

"Wait what's wrong with this dance?" Will asked

"Wait you guys haven't watch mean girls?!" Tris asked as they all there heads.

"I must shun you" I said jokingly.

" I'll show you the scene once they're in there outfits. Also you have to do it onstage where everyone can see you! So Tris has to be Regina George, Christina has to be Gretchen Wiener, Marlene has to be Karen Smith and Shaun has to be Kady." Lynn said

"Why do I have to be the bitch?" Tri said

"Because I said so" She said

watch?v=h81UOjlFmMs **_(If you don't know what Mean Girls, Jingle bell rock is you can watch it at this link. JUst copy and paste and I'll take you to the video!)_**

"Okay here's the video of the scene we're doing" I said as I showed the guys my Ipad. Once they watch it they had a shock face.

"Oh hell no there is no way my Chrissy is doing that" Will said

"Same here" Four said as he wrapped his arm around Trissy. Then I had an idea I grabbed Trissy, Marlene and Shauna into the bathroom.

"this is a chance to tell if Zeke likes Shauna or not!" I said

"How?" She asked me

"He'll get jealous!" Trissy said

"And then we could tell by that!" Marlene said

"This is an excellent idea!" I said.

 _ **Tris POV**_

"The things we do for love!" Shauna exclaimed jokingly. I push them all out since I want to get to get dressed her. So I took of all my clothes and but this on. About 5 minutes later I came out and the girls did to. I see the guys mouth dropped open and I blushed as I caught Four checking me out.

"Wait to we do this routine perfectly or does this has to be exactly like the scene?" I asked

"Have to do it like the scene also Christina you can kick this cd player at Will's face" Lynn said.

"Oh I always wanted to do that!" Christina exclaimed

"What why me!" Will protested

"Because Gretchen likes Jason" Shauna said as all of us went out and to back stage, I hear so many cat calls

"Gretchen switch sides with Kady" I said

"But I'm always at your left" She said

"Well that was when there was the 3 of us and now the tallest is going in the middle." I said

"But the whole dance will be backward. I'm always on your left" Chrissy replied

"And now you're getting on my last nerve, now switch" I commanded

"NOW PRESENTING 4 GIRLS PERFORMING JINGLE BELL ROCK!" Lynn yelled as the curtains open. Christina turned on the cd player and wave at Will. We did the dance and I can see the guys face's is read in angered. Then Christina kicked the cd thingy at Will the she gasp.

"Jason?" She asked then all 4 of us stood in our position awkwardly.

"What a bright time is the right time to rock the night away" Shauna singed and all of us joined her. Sooner or later the whole audience joined us while they clapped there hand in sync.

"That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!" We all singed as we did our pose and the crowd roars, it applauded and many whistling. We walked back stage and Marlene hugged Shauna.

" That one was the it ever went!" Marlene exclaimed

"I have to admit that was fun!" Shauna said

"I agree" I said

"We should do this again" Chrissy said, I was about objected to the idea but it was fun and maybe I'll do it again. The boys and Lynn came in.

"I have o say that was amazing and I am impressed." Lynn said

"You know I don't mine doing this again" I said

"Same" The girls said

"No!" The boys yelled, I see Zeke's face is as read as a tomato.

"Jealous much" Lynn commented. Then Four wrapped his arm around my waste and kissed me, I kissed him back.

"You're mine and only mine" He whispered

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he replied. Then we all went back to Zeke's place.

"Okay since we did a group thing it would be fair for them to do a group dare" Shauna said

"Okay bring it ladies!" Uriah said. all 5 of us girl huddle up. in 5 minutes we got our dare.

"Okay I dare you all to be one group of family" I said

"So the scenario is there is a wife and husband with 2 little kids. The wife is going into labor and the husband is helping the wife in any possible way while the kids scream help and making being really loud and annoying" Marlene said

"So Zeke is the wife and Four is the husband-" Christina started then got interrupted by Zeke.

"Why am I the wife?" Zeke asked

"why am I even marrying him" Four asked

"Because we kind of ship you guys together" I said

"Anyway Uriah and Will are the kids and your both girls!" Christina exclaimed

"Why?!" The 2 of them screamed. The 3 of them were about to take off they're jacket but Uriah stopped them.

"Dude we are not being a bunch on pansycake!" He said as Zeke decided not to and so does Four.

"Come on Will" Christina begged as she batted her eyelashes then he agreed,

"Works every single time" She whispered to me as I laugh a bit. Well this just got way more interesting.

 _ **(If you guys want, you can request a dare or a question for them, I'll be sure to give you credit for the dare or question. I'll use them when I ran out of idea)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Zeke's POV_**

"Wait why am I the wife?" I asked

"Because we had to pick the manliest guy to be the husband" The girls said in unison

"No offence but out of all you boys Four is the more masculiny type" Christina said

"Now come on we can't have your daughter dressing like they don't have any fashion sense" Marlene joked

"But they don't" Tris commented

"Oh but Trissy, they will!" Christina exclaimed

"Yikes!" Will and Uriah said together

"Okay lets's split up! This will be some hard ugliness to cover but we will make it!" Shauna said

"Okay Me and Tris will do Zeke" Christina said

"And Me, Shauna and Marlene will do the 2 girls, I mean boys" Lynn said as she got death glares by Will and Uriah. Tris and Christina dragged me into Christina's apartment.

"Sit sit" Christina said as she made me sit in front of her make up table. She started putting stuff on my face, like some pink powdery stuff, and some cream the looks like my skin color after she did something to my face, she moved onto my face. After 10 more minute of eye torture, she finally finish.

"Here's the wig and the bald cap" Tris said handing it to Christina. Looks like I'm gonna be a black haired girl this time.

"and you're going to where this!" Tris exclaimed as she smiled evilly. She pull out a cocktail dress.

"How is that" Christina point at me "Going to fit into that dress?!" Christina asked

"Actually I got one that's I'm his size so him and this pillow will fit!" Tris said as she throws it at me.

"No remember you're a women not a boy, got it?" Christina said

"Got it" I said in my highest voice. I went into the bathroom and but on the dress and stuff the pillow in my dress. I came out and Christina puts the wig on me and we all went back.

 _ **Uriah POV**_

Boy I feel ridiculous! But who cares?! I wore a blond pigtail wig with a pink tea party dress. Wait do dauntless even have pink? Anyway I wore black flats and beaded necklace. Will is wearing a brown pig tail wig, light blue tea party dress. Yet again do dauntless even sell those?! HE wore black flats and he has to hold a lollipop.

"Now come one kids lets go back to Zeke's apartment!" Shauna said in a fake cheery voice.

"Oh goody" I said in the highest voice possible. All 5 of us went back seeing a 'pregnant' Zeke and really proud Christina.

"You look ridiculous!" Zeke exclaimed

"Have you looked at yourself" Four said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Burn!" I yelled out

"Shut up!" Zeke yelled

"Now come on!" Lynn said as she rushed all of us to the pit.

"Why did we agreed to this?" Will complained

"Hey what did we say about your voice!" Marlene scolded

"Let's just get this over with" Will said with his girl voice.

"Oh my heavens! Four I think my water just broke!" Zeke yelled in his girl voice.

"Okay just breath honey, everything will me okay!" Four said

"MY WATER JUST BROKE THIS STUPID BABY IS GOING TO COME OUT AND YOU JUST WANTED ME TO BREATH?!" Zeke yelled at him

"PEOPLE MOMMY WATER IS BROKING!" I yelled in my girl voice

"THAT GUY AND THAT GIRL HELP MOMMY WITH HER BROKEN WATER!" Will yelled as she points to the couple on his right in his girl voice.

"HELP MOMMY HELP MOMMY!" I yelled

"Look I'm calling the paramedic honey!" Four exclaimed

"WHAT'S TAKING SO DAMN LONG FOUR! CAN'T YOU SEE I'm DELIVERING YOUR F*CKING BABY RIGHT NOW!" Zeke yelled. By now everyone attention is on us, some are taking videos while others all calling.

"Okay the paramedic is here move along people!" Some guy yelled

"Oh crap that's our cue to leave!" Will exclaimed as all 3 of us ran back into the apartment. The girls came running back also but they're clutching they're stomach and laughing so hard.

"Lets continue on with game" I said

"Tris Candor or Dauntless" Zeke asked

"Well by seeing your anger from the last dare, I'm going to play safe and say Candor" Tris said

"PANSYCAKE!" I yelled as everyone glared at me.

"What's the most un-abnegationest thing you did while you were in abnegation" Zeke asked as Tris's face goes red.

"Well I had a crush on this guy, Robert. He's in Amity now. So I forgot how old we were but one time we sneak out of the house at night and made out! I don't even know how that even happen! Caleb was suspicious so he caught us and boy was he angry!" Tris said, I look at Four who was fuming right now.

"I thought your first kiss was Four?!" Christina said

"I'm a bit offended" Tris said.

"Four put your fist down! Robert is not here" Will said jokingly.

"Aww someone's jelly!" Shauna exclaimed

"Marlene CAndor or Dauntless?" Tris asked

"Dauntless duh!" Marlene said

"You have to go out into the pit and the first person you see, you have to purposed." Tris said

"Fine, I'm taking this plastic ring I got from those machine" Marlene said all of us went outside and the first person she saw was...oh my gosh it's Eric!

"Eric whatever-your-last-name is ever since I saw your hideous face, I knew you were the one! I thought you were never going to be mine because you probably had a thing for Four! But now I have you so would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Marlene said, I was trying to hold my laugh in as hard as I can.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you!" Eric said as we all ran back to Zeke's apartment.

"Why did you have to throw that part when he have a thing for me!" Four said

"He probably did" Christina said casually

"Okay Uriah Candor or Dauntless" Marlene asked

"Do you even need to ask!" I yelled

"Fine then prank call Caleb!" Marlene said **_(This is a dare idea from_** ** _PansycakeInTheTardis! Thanks For the idea!) _**

" Wait don't I have a say in this!" Tris complained

"NO!" I yelled as I grabbed her phone and called Caleb.

"Hello Beatrice" He said

"No this is her friend Uriah, I'm just going to go in a limb here and say your her brother?" I asked. I already know that this is her brother but this is for the sake of this prank.

"Uh yes, I'm her brother. Why is she hurt?" HE asked worriedly.

"Oh no I'm just wondering if you want to walk her down the aisle" I said casually.

"Wait what?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He yelled

"Oh didn't you know that your sister is marrying Four in like a week. She wanted to know if you're going to come or not" I said

"WHAT SHE CAN'T GET MARRY SHE'S ONLY 16!" Caleb exclaim

"So I'm taking that as a no, right" I asked as everyone try to contain they're laugh, even Tris.

"WHEE IS S-"

"Have a good evening sir bye" I said

"wait n-" No everyone is laughing they're ass of.

"Do you think he'll use his Erudite 'power' to track us down" Will ask

"Nah!" everyone all said

"Okay Lynn, Candor or Dauntless" Uriah said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Candor and don't you dare say Pansycake!" Lynn warned

"PANSYCAKE!" I yelled but I did anyway then she throw a pillow at me and it hurt!

"Aww! How did you make a pillow hurt!" I exclaimed

"Anyway When did you have your first kiss?" I asked as she instantly took of her jacket, wonder why?

"Hmm Will Candor or Dauntless?" She asked

"Dauntless!" HE exclaimed

"Switch clothes with Christina!" Lynn said

"Heck no! You know how small her clothes are?" Will said as he took of his Jacket.

"Four Candor or Dauntless" Will asked

"Dauntless" Four answered

"Hmmm, flirt with Eric for 2 minutes" Will said


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**Hey guys, so I'm thinking of writing another book because I'm in a fanfictiony mood for some reason. So here is the book option that I'm considering to write about.**_

 _ **-Divergent: No War**_

 _ **\- Divergent AU: High School**_ _(AN: Yeah I'll make a better title for that book if I'm making it but you get the point)_

 _ **So do you guys think I should make another book? If so pick one of the option up top.**_

 _ **Also request some questions or dare for the gang!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Divergent!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Tobias (Four POV)_**

"UGH! Why do you guys think I'm gay!?" I yelled

"Oh we know you're gay and all but this is just for our entertainment" Uriah said is a matter-of-fact voice, I huffed and went to fine Eric. I have everyone trailed behind me.

"Oh don't forget to be extra flirty" Zeke said, I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Eric, I gave them the sign and everyone hid behind something. I came up to Eric and I know he saw me.

"Oh why hello they're Eric" I said in my flirtious voice

"'What the f*ck" He said

"My my haven't anyone tell you that your arm is so big a muscly" I commented trailing my finger up and down his bare arm.

"You earing is so hot" I said, I sware, I'm going to puke now

"Four have you and your idiotic friend have been drinking in the chasm again!" He yelled

"What no! Can't I just tell a hot guy that he turns me on?" I asked flirtatiously as Eric raised his eyebrow. He was about to punch me but I was to fast for him so I ran towards the apartment. Trailing behind me all of my laughing friends obviously. I cleared my throat and everyone came back in to the circle.

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" I asked

"DAUNTLESS BABY!" He singed of key making us to throw things at him

"You, Marlene, 7 minutes in heaven!" I said as his and Marlene's face turn bright red.

 _ **Marlene POV**_

I instantly felt my face turns red. Uriah got up and so did I he lead me to Zeke's bedroom,

"7 minutes only! DON'T DO TO MUCH!" Shauna yelled

"YAH SAVE SOME OF THOSE IN YOUR OWN BEDROOM!" Christina yell

"WE ALL DON'T NEED TO BE SACARED FOR LIFE!" Lynn yelled as Uriah closed the door.

"So" I said

"So...uh I guess you know I like you now?" Uriah said

"Uh I like you to" I said as I smiled at him, he smiled back. We came closer towards each other. He cupped my face and I leaned forward then he closed in the gap between us. The kiss was long and passionate.

"Well you be my girlfriend?" He asked. OMG! Okay play it cool Marlene. don't sound so desperate.

"Sure" I said trying to not to yell

" YASS!" Uriah yelled as he's arm came up in the air. I laughed a bit and hit his head with a pillow.

"You want to play a little prank" I said with a smirked and he smirked back.

"What do you have in mind" Uriah asked

"Let's jump on the bed!" I said as he starts to jump on the bed, I came up and joined him also.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!"Zeke yelled

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT ON MY BED!" Zeke yelled again. As he banged on the door.

"Not yet Zeke it's only been 6 minutes!" Tris said

"HOW ARE YOU FINE WITH THIS!" Zeke shouted

"Because this is young love" Tris said

'Translation it's not on her bed, it in yours" Christina corrected

"Okay times up!" Four yelled as Zeke hurried to open the door to find us just jumping on the bed.

"You guys gave me a heart attack!" Zeke shouts in our face.

"So is Urlene a thing" Will asked as I nodded

"YASS I KNEW IT!" Christina yelled

"My turn, Trissy Poo Candor or Dauntless" Uriah said as Tris throws something at him.

"Don't call me that and Dauntless" She said

"You have to say 'in my pants' for this whole game" He said

"Fine in my pant" She said as everyone laughed

"Christina Candor or Dauntless in my pant" Tris asked

'I'll take Dauntless but not in your pant" Christina said as Tris glared at her.

"Act like one of does reality star, you know act overly dramatic and stuff like that in my pant but forget the in my pant part in my pant" Tris said as I laughed a bit.

"This should be interesting!" Will exclaimed

"Uh Four did you just looked at my man!?" Christina yelled in his face

'Uriah YOUR TO CLOSE TO WILL!" She yelled

"Honey that outfit is so last year! I mean even my Chihuahua has better taste then you, Lynn!" Christina said

"Tris honey when we were still an initiate, you touched my perfectly made bed! NOW IT HAD YOUR TOUCH ON IT! How'd you like it if I touch your bed huh?" She yelled

"Zeke why are you even breathing the same air as me?! I mean do good for you! NOW THIS AIR IS CONTAMINATED! I need a new air!" Christina said dramatically as she lay back.

"Shauna I saw you talking to Tris once, are you like trying to steal my BFF?!" She yelled as she pointed to Shauna

"You can't even tame your hair Four?! I mean would it kill you to put that one strand of air down?!" Christina complained

"Marlene I don't like it when people with brown eyes is looking at me?! So would you mine like not looking at me?!" She finished (An: Idk what Marlene's eye color is)

"But I have brown eyes" Will commented

"Yeah but her brown eyes is like dull and stuff" Christina said

"Wow that was impressive" Uriah said as Tris clapped slowly

"Thank you thank you" Christina said dramatically.

"All of that is not true, right?" Lynn asked

"Right" Christina said

"Four Candor or Dauntless" She asked

"Dauntless" He said

"I dare you to drink the smoothie we make!" Christina exclaimed.

"Just don't try to poison me" Four said as we all nodded.

"Okay everybody get a food of some sort" Christina command as we all find a food. I look around finding...dog food? Zeke doesn't own a dog, does he? I grabbed in and came into the kitchen. Tris came in with a box with something inside of it.

"Tris what's in that?" I asked

"Oh a special bread in my pant" She said as I think for a while. What type of bread is special? AMITY BREAD! This will be more hilarious then I thought. Lynn came in with expired chocolate. Zeke came in with cat food. Does Zeke even own a cat?! OR ANY PET?! Uriah got muster, Christina got ketchup. Shauna came in WITH A HOT DOG WHAT?1 Will got a jalapeño pepper.

"You finally decide to drug your boyfriend?" Lynn asked

"It a way to get back at him after he 'accidently' but peace serum on my cake in my pants!" Tris said.

"Zeke why do you have cat and dog food?" I asked

"Yeah do you even own a pet" Will asked

"Nope it was a dare I had to do before" Zeke said

"Now lets blend this stuff!" Shauna yelled as she buts our item inside the blender then she blends it all up and put it in a cup. We all came out of the kitchen and Shauna gave the cup to Four.

"Please don't tell me you put Uriah's poop or something!" Four exclaimed

"No, that brown stuff is dog food duh!" I said proudly

"You don't even own a dog?!" Four exclaimed

"It was for a dare" Zeke said

"Now drink up" Tris said eagerly with a smirk.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend is trying to kill me" Four muttered

"Uh most of the gross ingredient is from these people" Tris said pointing at all of us. Four took a sip then spat it out.

"You're not finish yet!" Will said

"JUG JUG JUG" Everyone but Four said as he did as so his face looks a bit green.

"My that wasn't very tasty" Four said nicely I guess that amity thing is kicking up.

"Um that was the point?" Uriah said as Four skipped around the apartment.

"Omg I can't believe Tris just made Four a doof" Christina pointed out

"Now that's not a very nice word" He said

"This will get annoying" Lynn muttered under her breath.

"Four can you stop skipping in my apartment" Zeke said

"Who's Four? I'm T-" Tris hand puts her hand infront of his mouth.

"No you're Four" Tris said

"Telling me what my name is supposed to be isn't very friendly" He said


	8. Chapter 7

**_Tris POV_**

"Telling me what my name is supposed to be isn't very friendly" Four said as I sigh.

"Well you only liked to be called by your nickname in my pant" Tris said

"Anyway what was your real name Four?" Uriah said with a smirk as Tobias skipped around and starts to sing the Dora theme song. As everyone covered they're ears. No offence but he's tone deaf.

"Please shut up" Shauna said

"La la la, why can't we all be happy, that's not a nice thing to say Shauna" Tobias said as he skipped around some more.

"Well he was supposed to go next" Christina said

"Okay yeah I'll go next Chrissy" Tobias said

"And this is why people think he's gay" Zeke said as we all laughed and Tobias looked confused.

"Candor or Dauntless? Ezekiel" Tobias asked

"FOUR" Zeke yelled

"Now that's not very nice is it" Tobias said

"When I this gonna wear out?" Zeke said as he groaned

"I think in like 20 or 30 minutes?!" Tris said as Zeke groan some more.

"Dauntless I guess" Zeke said.

"OOH make flower crowns with me!" Tobias exclaimed

"Jesus help me" Zeke mumbled. As Tobias and Zeke both made flower crowns for all of us. They weren't that great, it was very sloppy. This took them at least 30 minutes so during it we played never have I ever, but we decided not to drink yet cause it's not everyone. So we just had to put our finger down.

"Okay I'll start it off you pansycake" Uriah exclaimed as we all threw pillows at him. "OWW" HE yelled. "Never have I ever made a pillow hurt" He said as he glared at all of us. We all took a finger down.

"Your just sour, anyway never had I ever did it" Lynn said as everyone took a finger down except me

'Woah when did you did it Chris?" I asked her

"Um...no not telling" She said

"Wait hold on you never did it with Four?!" Marlene yelled out

"Um no" I said blushing, they obviously don't know about my sixth fear.

"What really?!" Shauna exclaimed

"I would have guessed you guys do it on a regular bases" Uriah said as I threw a pillow at him. Ugh well at least Tobias didn't hear it, he's with Zeke, making flower crowns.

 _ **Christina POV**_

We continued playing never have I ever until Four and Zeke finished they're flower crown.

"Wait Zeke why are we making flower crowns?" Four said

"Finally your back!" Zeke exclaimed

"What happened?" Four asked

"UM a certain someone not gonna name any names, your girlfriend drug you with peace serum" Uriah said as Tris glared at him.

"URIAH" She yelled

"Tri-" Four said

"Uh Zeke your turn" Tris said as she interrupted Four

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless' HE asked

"Dauntless I'M NO PANSYCAKE" HE yelled

"Seriously stop trying to make Pansycake a thing, it's not gonna happen" Shauna said as we all laughed and Uriah pouted.

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and go purpose to Eric in a ridiculous and romantic way and give him a big sloppy wet kiss" Zeke said as he smirked at Uriah. **_(A dare from Angel1D98), thx for the dare. You guys could request dare for the too)_**

"What NO" Uriah said as he was about to take his jacket off but I spoke up.

"Oh Uriah I thought you said your not gonna a pansycake" I said teasingly

"I'm not" HE said as he put his jacket on

"Than why are you taking your jacket off?" Tris asked

"No I'm going to take my clothes of and do the dare" He said

"I'm taking a video of this" Wills said.

"Anyone got a ring?" Uriah asked

'Here's my wedding ring" Marlene said

"WHAT" We all yelled

"Kidding it was in some little kid's ring" She said as we all relaxed.

"Oh and we're all going" Four said as we all shake our head yes and Uriah groaned. We all followed Uri to the Pit and he saw Eric and we pushed him towards him.

"What the heck?! Pedrad! What the heck are you nude?!" Eric exclaimed grabbing everyone and I mean everyone attention.

"Shhh my love, Eric what-ever-your-name I-" Uriah said

"Oh not this again, where's the camera" Eric exclaimed as he started to walk away and Uriah grabbed his arm.

"My love, our love is more powerful than any force in the world. I love you Eric, would you do me the honor of marrying me" Uriah said as he kneel down and pull out the rings, he even threw flower petal at his face and everyone gasp whispering stuff like, ' I didn't know Eric is gay' or around those line.

"No people, I am not gay. I have no relation-" Eric said but Uriah grabbed him and started to sloppily make out. Than the unexpected thing I could have ever happen, Eric kissed him back. SO now Uriah widened his eyes and realized what's going on. People are chanting all sorts of stuff. We're not the only that's recording him, by now everyone with a phone is. Uriah push him back and slapped him.

"It's just a dare" Uriah yelled and everyone is going crazy. We're all laughing our butts off and follow Uriah back to the apartment.

"Nope never doing that ever again" he said and he put back all of his clothes on. And we're all still laughing from his dare.

"I think it's time to do another group dare" Four asked and we all agreed.

"Okay we started last time so time you boys go first" Lynn said

"Now just huddle up and think about your dares" Will said.

 _ **AN: You guys could request a group dare for that will be in the next chapter tomorrow or so. And you could also request a question for them to answer or have them do a dare you would like them to do. It's been a while since I posted a chapter, almost 1 year but I'm back in the game.**_


End file.
